Rethinking Virtue
by Amarynthis
Summary: Seth’s finally legal and Magdalene’s been celibate for a while. One thing’s for sure, Magdalene might need to buy a sturdier bed soon. Companion piece to Hold the Blackberry! Warning: MATURE, SEXUAL CONTENT.


So, this is a little one-shot with Seth and my character Magdalene from _Hold the Blackberry!_ You don't need to read the story to understand what's going on here. This is MATURE. The characters are going to be performing intercourse. If you're under aged or premarital sex offends you then click the back button.

**Disclaimer**: If you recognize it, there's a 99.99% probability that it isn't mine. _  
_

**Rethinking Virtue**

"You sure you got this?" I ask him, feeling Seth's heated fingers against my back. "It'll be faster if I do it."

"I got this," he growled. His tongue was sticking out the side of his mouth and his forehead crinkled in concentration as his neck strained to look behind me. I felt a tug against my chest followed by a string of curses. "Dammit! Why's this thing so hard to get off?"

I forced my laugh into a cough when he glared woefully at me. It's probably a good thing I didn't wear a corset for our first time together or we might be here until next year. "Here, hold the two sides." I reached behind me, holding Seth's large hands in my own. Slowly and deliberately, I pushed his hands together, and lift. "See? It's not exactly rocket…science." His smoldering gaze trailed down my body. Where his eyes lingered, my skin flushed and tingled, as if already feeling his touch.

"I was never really interested in rocket science," he said lowly, letting the black lace bra fall to the floor. "But I would…love…to study anatomy." He leaned forward, placing an open-mouthed kiss on my jugular. Times like these, I really wonder if Seth lied about his virginity. But then again, the pack does share thoughts. Knowing men, they probably relate their bedroom antics to each other and share techniques.

I rolled my head back, giving him unlimited access as he slowly trailed sultry kisses down, down, down. My fingers kneaded his broad shoulders, feeling the muscles waver and stiffen under my touch. Sturdy fingers traced the top of my panties as he nipped the top of my breast. I longed for him to go lower, either hands or mouth to just go—

"Yesssss…" Moist heat surrounded a hardened nipple. Shocks of electricity raced from my breast to my groin. My arms tightened around his neck, holding him to me. My knees would have given out when he fondled my other breast if I wasn't already on my bed. I moaned when he lightly gnawed on my nipple. He switched to pay equal attention to my other breast. His hands moved to massage my thighs. I opened my legs further to fit him better, to get closer.

His head came back up, engaging me in a deep kiss. I pressed myself against him, feeling his warmth against my entire front. My hands raked down his chest until I reached his abs. He was firm and smooth as I traced the edges of his muscles, following the lines as they trickle into his sweats. He was still when I slowly pushed his pants down. Right when I would reveal all of him, he grabbed my hands.

"You sure, Maggie? You don't have to do this because you feel like you have to," he mumbled.

"You don't…want to?"

"No, no! I want to!" He quickly assured me. "I want to; I wanted to since I first saw you. I just want _you _to want to because you love me, not because you feel obligated for my birthday."

I smiled at him. Finally we were the same height with him kneeling and me sitting on the bed. "Your birthday was a month ago and you already got your present. I'm doing this because I want to and I think the time is right." I stroked his cheek with my thumb. "How're your knees?"

"I don't know," he replied steadily. "Something else is holding all my attention right now."

I laughed lightly. "Stand up," I told him. He obeyed and I was eye level with his belly button. I kissed his stomach, loving the way the muscles jump under my lips. I took my time exploring the rise and dip of his torso, reveling in the groans and pants I can pull from his lips. Finally, I was able to tug his sweats down. His erection sprang free. He was big, just like the rest of him. Unlike the rest of him, it was flushed and quivering. The tip leaked moisture. I nuzzled and kissed around the part he wanted attention to most. Finally, I placed a kiss against the base of him.

It jumped and I could literally see every muscle tighten, as if straining against some invisible force. I looked up to find him watching me with a lusty gaze. I scooted back on the bed, never breaking the gaze. He followed and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He caressed down my stomach, to my hips, groping my buttocks before skimming down my thighs then back up to rest on the edges of my panties. His coffee eyes asked the question. I raised my hips, simultaneously rubbing myself against him and giving him the room needed to remove my panties. The tendons of his neck stood out as he slowly slid my panties from my body. I was laid bare for him, just like I did my soul. There were no barriers between us…unless you count the air space.

"I—," he started, the beginnings of a panic starting. "I don't remember what to do!"

"Remember to do what?"

"Paul said there's something I'm suppose to do that'll make you cum," his eyes forlorn. "I don't remember it!"

"You're seriously taking sex advice from Paul? Were you trying to reenact a porn scene or something? Forget Paul. You can't do anything wrong, Seth. Do what you feel is right and what feels good," I soothed him.

He seemed more confident after that. It certainly helped in reducing the amount of space between us. There were a few fumbles when he tried to find my clitoris. I guided his hand to the button of nerves and helped him stoke my desire to feverish heights, making me wriggle and panting against him, needing him in me.

"I—," he tried to choke out.

"Condom, drawer," I panted. If he dragged me this far down, he better finish what he started. "Hurry."

His arm was long enough to reach the bedside drawer, open it and grab a condom. It was on in record time. Poised at my entrance, he rested his forehead against mine. The silent question was once again in his eyes. I cupped his face in my hands, looking into those beloved, rich gaze. They were filled with passion and an encompassing love that reassured me my decision was right.

"Love me," I pleaded softly.

"Always," he answered back. He embedded himself in me. A single thrust and he branded me as his forever. I bit into his shoulders with teeth and nail to muffle any exclamation of the quick intrusion. I breathed deeply to accustom myself to his size. Seth was a boiling stone above me, waiting for me to give the ok. I moved against him, setting a shallow rhythm.

I led and he followed. The rhythm soon became faster, deeper, hotter. His heat seeped into me starting with all the places we were joined. Every thrust caused a delicious friction that brought me ever closer to the peak. The room soon filled with the sounds of pants and grunts, the slap of sweaty skin against skin and the gasps of pleasure. I tried to keep up with his thrusts and his intensity but too soon Seth took over. He was relentless, pistoning in and out of me, toeing the line between pain and pleasure. Each stroke was deep and full and quick until I can only gasp what little oxygen I could before Seth plunged in again and again. I couldn't take it anymore.

I melted in the fire of his body. I fell into the red and gold lava, letting my body be engulfed by boiling heat and pure ecstasy. I screamed his name as my spine arched. Later I would realize the sheets were in shreds. Still he moved into me, erratically, jerkily, losing his previous rhythm. My muscles still spasm around him. He was so close. His body preparing for relase and his eyes held the frantic urgency. I used the last reserve of my energy to squeeze hard.

"I love you, Seth," I whispered hoarsely. There was a split-second tension in his body where our eyes locked and his breathing hitched.

"Magdalene," he breathed, his eyes wide, almost pained, when he felt his climax. He muffled a long, low moan against my throat.

His spent body dropped, but he made sure he landed to the side and pulled me with him. Our breathing were labored. It took us a while to float back down. We lounged in the silence and heat. Once we caught our breaths, he kissed my shoulder, then the corner of my lips, my nose, my eyelids. I laid there, pressed against the mattress with Seth's body covering mine.

"You ok?"

"Better than ok," I smiled at him. I know some things are going to be sore tomorrow but it's all worth it. I scooted closer towards him wanting to prolong the afterglow and he made room for me until I had him on his side. He wrapped his arms around me and one leg thrown over both of mine. "Did you learn anything from anatomy?" I teased.

He smirked. "Oh yea. But I think a practical should be in order. Just to make sure I learned the right stuff and remember the techniques. Techniques are important, you know?"

Amused, I raised myself up on my elbow. "Is that so? Ok, then. First question: how do you unhook a bra?"

"Dammit."

**Hoo, boy...this is awkward. Yea...It's my first ever sex scene and hopefully, you could tell it was Seth's also. If I did it right, drop me a review. I think I need serious help on this type of writing. I'm so out of my zone I'm off the radar. Yea...If I totally messed up the sex thing then your lack of reviews will be an indication that I shouldn't even try to write a sex scene in the future.  
**


End file.
